


Will you merry me?

by materiaoscura



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce and Jason get together, Dick is a troll, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, I Don't Know Anymore, I foud out how to make my own tags and nothing can stop me now, I'm gonna make Jason's happy ending dammit, Jason and Roy are super best friends, M/M, Oblivious Bruce Wayne, Pinning Jason Todd, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, slightly oc?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/materiaoscura/pseuds/materiaoscura
Summary: *Writing is a process so bear with meAfter some time, the family is getting along a lot better. They are becoming the family Bruce always hope they would be.There is only one thing missing.Bruce asks Jason to marry him for legal reasons
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 41
Kudos: 142





	1. Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm posting this or not, I'm old and don't understand this page
> 
> First thing ever wrote plus this is not my main language so probably a pile of garbage.
> 
> Please, if this is unreadable let me know so I can fix it!!!

  
Bruce felt happy. After so much time, his family was coming together. He knew he wasn't a good father. But he was trying, really trying this time, and it seemed like his efforts were paying off. Family breakfast after patrol was starting to be a family tradition, only one more thing was missing for all of them to be a real family again.

  
"We should get married", he said after dwelling on the idea for some time now. His contingency plans have contingency plans.

  
Everyone at the dining table opened their eyes wide. All his children choke on their food, except for Alfred who choke on air. It was rare for Alfred to show so much emotion, and that's why Bruce, with his brow furrowed, turned to see his face. “what?” was all that bruce said to Alfred while tilting his face in a contemplative manner. “oh, nothing master bruce. I think a fly flew straight into my mouth and I swallowed it by accident”, and there was Alfred's stoic face again.

  
Bruce was truly confused now. It never mattered that Alfred had raised him, it was so difficult for him to understand when people were joking. Or mad, or sad… emotions were so complicated.

  
Bruce turns to see his children after Alfred's strange response. everyone was there. dick, damian and cass sat at his right, while jason sat to his left. beside jason, was tim and next was Steph, who usually stayed for breakfast after patrol on the weekends.

  
Again bruce brow frowe, all his children were looking at him with their mouths open as if he was some alien or something. better be something, not even clark received this kind of look.

  
Since he didn't knew why was he the receiver of those expressions, he decided it was not important. Putting butter on his tost he turns his eyes to Jason, the shok written on his face, Bruce chooses to ignore. “so what do you think?” was what came out of his mouth.

To that, Tim came out of his stupor and made a noise that caught Bruce's attention. rubbing his neck he said “bruce, i think that i speak for everyone when i say that maybe you are skipping a few steps. you probably have been thinking about this for some time now, and we would really appreciate it if you could go back a little bit and explain why you think this is a good idea?”

  
in that moment bruce could here the sound of Steph's laughter and could understand tims reasoning. He usually gave the orders without explaining his thought process and everyone followed through. He gave a sight and began with his reasoning “we are all getting along much better and I feel like after everything that I put you all thro, we are starting to be a family for the first time in a long time. i want jason to be a part of the family, legally...” he made a pause and look at jason whose face still show some shok and something else that bruce couldn't decipher.

He continue “bringing you back to life is out of the question, and adopting an adult would be ridiculous and suspicious. if we get married, you could come to our birthdays and christmas, without the fear that someone could see you. you could move into the manor if you would like, and stay here after i die. i could put you in my will” he made a long exhale and had a bite of his tost looking at his other children. their faces have not changed much, but they'll come around.

  
Damian shows full horror in his face. tim was seriously thinking about it, he was the most likely to understand his logic. suddenly dick, cass and steph crack into a fit of laughter while tears gather at the corner of their eyes.  
That's when Damian bangs loudly at the table “I refuse to have Jason as a mother”, a real scowl frome his face and that's all it took to take Jason from his stupor. “i would be your father, little brat.”

  
“I think the term you are looking for is sugar baby, Jay” Steph said in a fit of laughter and even Alfred cracked a laugh at that. dick, Tim, Cass and Steph held their stomachs, now full on crying. Jason looked flustered but Bruce might be wrong, after all, he couldn't understand why they were having so much fun.

  
Damian went running to his room and bruce, exhausted and ready to go to sleep, decided it was going to be a while until someone explain what had happened to him- and by someone he ment alfred - so he look at jason in the eyes with his most sincere expression, and repeated in a soft voice which he hope, would let jason know how much he had thought about this and said one more time “son, will you marry me?”

Jason's face was never reder and the laughter that had calmed down a bit, started again with renou energy.


	2. Aftermath of the proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce realized that maybe he could have handle breakfast better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting is so hard why am I this old?? *trows desk madly*
> 
> I mess up the post and wanted to let the three people who read this know, that this is supoused to be a multi chapter... Surprise!! 
> 
> Also, I wanted to write long ass chapters but I suck at writing so this is what I can do now. Hopefully I'll get better soon(?

After finishing breakfast bruce went to the batcave. He couldn't understand why Jason left so abruptly. It was obvious that his previous engagement with Roy was a blatant lie since they were supposed to work on updating the batplane together and had planned on doing so that morning. Maybe Jason was upset because he wanted a ring?

No, why would Jason want a ring from him. Although, he didn't know much about Jason's likings, and everyone likes diamonds… maybe something in red... a rubi? with black gold? He didn't know if Jason wanted a ring, but better safe than sorry in this case.

  
Bruce texted his favourite jeweler to have it craft as soon as possible, and as he was putting his phone away, Alfred made his way next to him, to hand Bruce a cup of coffee.

  
“Thank you alfred, i´ll go to bed as soon as i finnish with the plane” He wasn't sure that was why alfred had that chastising look on his face, but experience told him it was about his sleeping or eating pattern, and he rule out the eating because of family breakfast.

  
“You are a grown man sir. I'm certain, you will go to bed when it suits you”.

  
Fuck, so this is new... Okay, he could work with this. “Is something bothering you?” he tryed to sound tentative but it came out stern, fuck. Okay, this would be fine. He just had to figure out what was wrong with Alfred and fix it. He took a deep breath and waited for Alfred´s replay.

  
“Do you think that what you did upstairs was acceptable? I thought i had raised you better than that” Alfred looked disappointed and that was hard to face.

  
“Is it because of the ring? It didn't cross my mind until now, I didn't think he would want one. I already ordered it and it was confirmed it would be ready for the day after tomorrow” Well, this should help. He should know better than to propose without a ring, what was he thinking? Wait, why is Alfred looking at him like that? Fuck, “I take that you are not mad about the lack of a ring?”

  
Alfred just holds the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, looking exhausted he exhales and looks into Bruce's eyes.

  
“You scared poor master Jason out of the manor, we already had this conversation. Private manners are supposed to be discussed in private. You didn't even explain to the poor soul your plan, I take it you have a plan?” Alfred lifted one eyebrow with a knowing face and sometimes Bruce was terrified at how well he knew him.

  
Bruce should have known better… At least now, all those confusing expressions at breakfast made some sense. “Is that why everyone was laughing?”

  
Alfreds mouth twich a bit wile answering “that was part of it, the other part were some inuendos to sex. Perhaps Dick will explain it better… or you could google it”

  
Bruce's mouth fell open and that was the moment it clicked. He´ll have to talk with ALL his children, but one problem at a time.  
“Thank you Alfred, i´ll work on that after finishing with the batplane” Picking up his tools he heard Alfred's last remark about sleep first and his light steps as he went up the stairs and left the cave.

  
Now that Bruce could understand what went wrong, he could plan for future actions. He needed to explain the plan to jason… “Roy my ass” he muttered under his breath. So that was why Jason had left so abruptly. At least now that he knew what was wrong he could fix it. God bless Alfred.

  
After finishing up with the batplane Bruce took another shower to get the grease out, redress in some pajama pants, and while walking to his room he texted Jason to meet up for lunch the day after tomorrow and to apologise about what had happened at breakfast.

  
He didn't get an answer right away, but he had an affirmative response by the time he woke up.

  
\-----------------

  
Considering he went to sleep around 10, bruce was really proud about being awake at two in the afternoon, just the perfect time for lunch on a sunday. He went to the kitchen to sit on the island without changing his pajamas, the only one properly dressed was Alfred of course.

  
Lunch was served in the kitchen considering Cass and Steph went to her house, so the only three of his children were at home.

  
Tim kept texting on his phone while dick decided that staring at him was a good idea, it was not a surprise that Damian was purposefully ignoring him considering his conversation with Alfred that morning at the cave. “Good afternoon kids, Alfred, '' he said to the people in the room while nodding to his kids and Alfred respectively. He won't be scolded for his manners twice in the same day.

  
Bruce lifted one eyebrow at dick, why was he smiling like that? that was a *nothing good can come out of my mouth* face. He didn't know his children too well, but enough to know that dick´s face had mischief written all over it.

  
“So Jason is going to be my daddy now? or is he going to call you that? would that make you my grandaddy?”

  
This is all bruce´s fault, he was a bad parent for so many years… without realising his inner conflict, dick continue grinnin like a madman, tim had manage choking with his food, and damian decided it was a good time to go back to bed without eating half of the food in his plate.

  
“I'm too old to be a grandparent,” said Bruce as an afterthought, after he stopped beating himself up for his past mistakes.

  
Tim was picking the phone he had dropped mid choking to death when he looked at bruce “isn't it the point? you should be old to be a grandparent?” Returning to his texting.

  
“i was a lot younger when I had all of you and did a terrible job, all i'm saying is that if any of you has a baby don't count on me, you are on your own”

  
Fucking dick was looking like the joker with that maniac grin, thank good Jason wasnt home… “but Bruce, it is unfair that you don't want to watch my babys when you are planning to get a baby of your own, or is it the wedding of?” Fucking dick was laughing like crazy.

  
Poor Tim, if dick kept it up, he was gonna die choking in front of them, or broke another phone. Bruce tried rubbing at Tim´s back to help him relax and swallow, while saing “and that's what I meant when I said I did a terrible job”.


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tells Tim his plan and prepares everything for his lunch on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not so fun, but I need it for the next chapter. (Jason's pov is going to be really fun, I'm laughing by my self and my family is worried)  
> Also thanks for reading! I can't believe real people are reading this.
> 
> I don't want to bamboozle anyone so I want you to know that Bruce and Jason get together at the end. It's just going to take a little.

Lunch was an overwhelming affair. After the third time Tim almost choked to death, Bruce had a serious talk to Dick about the “daddy” jokes and how he was going to pay for Tim's phone in case it got broken. Dick was truly enjoying himself. Grinning like a madman and laughing like a child.

  
After they finished with their meal and Dick left for Bludhaven, Bruce went to his office to speed up with some work. His lunch with Jason was tomorrow, and since it was important to Bruce to show how much he was trying to be better, he didn't want to be late.

  
As he was going through some paperwork when he got a nock on his door. “Come in” he said without taking his eyes from the documents. “I'm sorry to bother you, can we talk for a moment?'' Bruce looked up from the rim of his glasses to gaze at Tim, who stood at the entrance of the office fidgeting with his phone in his hands.

Tim took this as a cue to come inside and sit on the chair in front of the desk. “I want to know about your plan. With jason. I need to know how to play my part in case he says yes”. And there it was. Tim was definitely the one who resembles Bruce the most. He tilted up his lips a little before he realized it and stopped himself from smiling. He really hoped Tim had not picked up on that but seeing how good observer Tim was, that was very unlikely.

  
“The plan is fairly simple. There is a gala at the Met in two weeks. I can get Jason hired by the catering service and put him to work at the event as a bartender. We meet there and after some flirting just leave together discreetly. Obviously, everyone at the party will note this. We would be seen entering and leaving hotels together for the next two weeks at least - yes, I already asked Clark to take the pictures and leak them to the press - and after the rumors had spread, we will be showing up at a couple fundraiser. If everything works out fine, I was thinking of proposing three months from now”.

Tim’s face said something that Bruce couldn't pick up, but his brow was foroud and it looked like he was contemplating something? Why isn't he asking something? “So, what are you thinking?”.

  
Tim tilt his head and open his mouth. Then close it. He finally said “but why marry him? You could just date him and no one would bat an eyelash if he shows up at the manor or if you put him in your will” oh, okay, that was a fair question he supposed. “Im old...''

Tim made a hand gesture that Bruce was fairly certain it meant for him to go on with the explanation. Why was no one able to follow his train of thought? But he guessed if Tim Isn't following it, then nobody could… except for Alfred, that men could read minds, he was sure of that.

  
“I don't want to sleep around anymore. i think that after i get married, people would stop expecting that of me or at least they would expect for me to be quiet about it. I could use that time after the galas to read a book or get some sleep since the only nights I don't go on patrol are the ones I'm brucie. Plus it takes me one and a half hours to cover up my scars if I ask Alfred for help, and it's getting exhausting. The sugar daddy angle had slipped my mind, but it actually helps with my playboy facade so…”

Now was time to see Tim’s insight on the plan, they were much alike so his opinion was important. Perhaps he should mention that to him sometime. Soon, baby steps are fine. He was getting better at being a parent, but he still had a long way to go.

  
Tim stood up, looked bruce in the eyes, said “thank you” and left the office while typing on his phone. What just happened? Yeah, Tim and him were very much alike…

  
\-----------------

  
After finishing with dinner, Bruce, Tim and Damian met at the batcave to change and leave for patrol.Tim was supposed to be at Chinatown, he got diamond district and Damian was pin for a stakeout at the docks.

  
Bruce always worries for his children. After jason… he always worries, and that is why he was now listening to a private conversation without the specific intent of eavesdropping.

When he took Tim in, he made some adjustments to the communication channels. He was the only one with access to ALL the channels at ALL times. He made a vow, and wasn't going to let down any other robin ever again.

  
“Hood? do you copy?” - Tim  
“Hi Red whats up? - Jason  
“Chinatown is dead, do you need a hand in crime alley?” - Tim  
“I… hu, i'm actually home right now. Could you check on the girls though? Candy had a creep bothering her a few nights ago” - Jason  
“Sure hood, do you need me to come over? are you ok?” - Tim

  
Bruce didn't know that Tim and Jason were close. He was a terrible father. At least he was trying to fix it…

  
“Don't worry Red, I'm better now. Roy helped a lot. He's with me now and he's staying until a get my head sorted out” - Jason  
“Good, i got your intel so i'm coming over tomorrow” - Tim  
“Sorry to ask Red, but can you come over after patrol? i need it right away” - Jason  
“Sure thing, i'll be there in a couple of hours. Red out - Tim

//

  
“Batman, Robin, do you copy?” - Tim  
“Robin here” - Damian  
“Batman here” - Bruce listened as Tim changed channels into the one the three of them were using for patrol.  
“This is quiet, I'm taking a run through Crime alley. Do any of you need asistans?” - Tim  
“I never need your assistance” - Damian  
“Robin… Okay Red, stay on this channel and meet us at the cabe for report '' Damian was getting better, he didn't even insult Tim directly this time.  
“I'm staying late. Will debrief from the network at the nest. Red out.” - Tim

  
\------------------

  
Bruce sent Robin home at 2 since it was a school night, and he stayed until 5. He showered, went to sleep, got a rude awakening from Alfred at 9.30 and got to work at ten.

  
By eleven thirty the jeweler had dropped by and he already had the ring tuck in the inside pocket of his coat. At 11.45 he was heading to the hole in the wall with the best indian food in the commercial district where he was supposed to meet Jason at, and maybe by one in the afternoon, he was going to start the path to bring his family back together.


	4. Jason's aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's pov from chapters 1 to 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a warning! This was supoused to be teen and up but I don't seem to be able to change it.  
> This has a lot of cussing because Jason, plus mention of past abuse. Is just to make sense on some things, but promise Jason is fine. He healed and he's over it. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my five readers! Please, I need to know if messed up. I trust you to tell me if this is unreadable.

When Bruce opened up his mouth at breakfast, Jason couldn't believe what had come out of that mouth, that perfect and soft looking mouth. He must be dreaming or dead, yeah, he was probably dead. But why were his siblings looking at him? And how did he make it stop? 

Oh fuck, Bruce just asked him another question.

Jason tried to talk but words weren't coming out of his mouth. That was when Tim put the focus on himself, bless his heart. Tim must have seen his distress and jump to save him, Jason could have swore that Tim was too empathetic to his own good. Exactly nothing like Bruce. The men couldn't read discomfort on someone's face not even if he was hitting it with his fist. 

What did Damian just say? That little shit, he is no woman. He definitely could and actually pulled it off with his long and sexi legs, but he was tired of people saying shit like that because he READ. Jane Austen was a goddess.

“I would be your father, little brat.”

“I think the term you are looking for is sugar baby, Jay”

Fuck! He fell right into that trap all by himself. The idea of calling Bruce daddy was promising… Why wasn't Bruce saying anything? The old man probably hadn't picked up on the joke yet. He would pay money to see the look on his face when Alfred explained it to him. 

When he was proposed for a second time, Jason decided it was time to leave. It was painfully hard not jumping to take the offer. He hoped no one noted his blush as he stood up, made up some flimsy excuse about Roy, and walk out the door as fast as he could. 

Jason rode his bike to his safe house in the narrows, Bruce's offer kept circling in his head. He thought about the stupid galas he would have to attend, but being a part of the family without having to sneak around made his heart flutter. On the down side, more time in Bruce's company was a complicated affair.

When he arrived Roy was waiting for him. Always trust the archer to find asylum in Gotham when things got messed up in Star City. 

Jason was… he didn't know how he was. But his face must be doing something funny, because Roy was starting to look concerned.

"What the hell happened now? I thought you were getting along with the other bats just fine! Was it Damian? I don't care he's a fourteen year old ninja, I'm gonna kick his ass" 

"would you stop overreacting for a second? We can't both panic at the same time" Jason was running his hands through his hair, his white stripe falling to his forehead.

Roy was getting impatient, he was starting to tap his finger into his thigh while sitting down on the couch he was previously occupying. "Well? Sit and talk." and that was clearly an order. 

Jason sat down next to him and started to tell him about the proposal. 

"Well, but that's a good thing Jay, right? I mean, they want you back" Roy was weirdly optimistic sometimes… 

"I can't do that again, I can't be his partner. I really want to. But the last time it got me killed, and when I came back it broke my heart to see Tim by his side. I almost kill Tim because I was jealous thinking that Bruce could feel the way that I feel… felt. The way that I felt when he took me in"

Roy was just watching him, Jason could tell his eyes were sad. Roy stood by him when the pit madness convinced him that if Bruce wasn't his, he won't be Tim's either. Jason had come a long way since then and he was better, but limiting his contact with Bruce, was what had help the most.

"When I was a kid, before Bruce, I got used to people wanting things from me. I gave those things in order to survive. Bruce was the first adult who helped me without asking anything in return. Damn, I kept waiting for him to come to my room one night but it never happened" Jason just shrugged. It was important for him to let Roy know why he felt the way he did about Bruce. 

That fucking old men was a pain in the ass, but it was the first person in Jason's life to give a shit, and Jason had love him ever since. 

Roy exhaled, took Jason in his arms and hugged him tight. "I think you need a nap before making any decision". They curl up on the couch together and fall asleep easily after an exhausting night of patrol. 

Jason woke up to his phone buzzing, and carefully disentangled himself from a sleeping Roy, got up to check on his texts. 

He had a text from Bruce from a while ago, and a new text from Tim. He checked Bruce's first.

Batman: meet me for lunch on Monday in front of that book store you like. 

Jay: sure.

Okay, that was dealt with. Now Tim's messages. 

Pretender: hey Jay, are you ok? 

Pretender: this morning was insane 

Zombie: yeah, I'm good. 

Zombie: A little messed up, but not dead

Zombie: How is everything there? 

Zombie: Tim?? 

Pretender: Sorry, dick made me drop my phone… almost killed me too the ass

Zombie: can you do me a favor? 

Pretender: shoot 

Zombie: need info, ask Bruce about his plan pretty please? 

Zombie: Tim? 

Zombie: stop ignoring me 

Pretender: sorry! Drop my phone again 

Pretender: stupid dick

Zombie: well? 

Pretender: yeah sure, I'll ask

Pretender: kill me now

Pretender: Bruce is giving a speech about kinks and not to make jokes about them

Zombie: I tried to kill you twice and didn't work

Zombie: you are on your own

Zombie: I'm out

With that, Jason turned off his phone. The last thing he wanted was more information about that, or another text from Bruce. Leave it to the old man to spy on his kids to know their favorite book store.

He had started making some lunch when Roy's head peaked from behind the couch. He saw him getting up following the smell of food and fresh made coffee.

"You look better" was what Roy said while racing and eyebrow. 

"I talk to Tim. He's going to squeeze info out of Bruce for me" he needed to balance the pros and cons before making a decision. 

"I don't want to say no just because I might lose my mind. If I say no with this, I'm saying no to the family and I really don't want to do that" Jason took a sip of his coffee as he flipped the grill cheese sandwiches in the pan. He was calmer, cuddling with Roy always calm him down. 

"That's good buddy, don't need to make a decision right away. Take all the time you need" 

He waited until Roy's mouth was full of coffee. "I'm meeting Bruce for lunch tomorrow" and crack up laughing when Roy spit coffee all over himself. 

Jason forgot to turn on his cellphone again and was distracted with the bip of his com. 

After lunch, Roy decided that they needed to take another nap, and after that, to forgo patrol in order to have a movie night. They were tangled in bed together when Jason paused the movie and got up to take the com out of his helmet.

When he got back to bed Roy asked if there was an emergency they needed to asiste on. 

"It was just Tim, he's coming over in a bit" Jason sigh, he was mentally exhausted. "Do you mind if we keep watching the movie until he gets here?" He needed some cuddles damn it.

"Sure, Jay" Jason saw Roy opening up his arms and went back to bed after hitting play on the laptop. 

Tim arrived a few hours after that, giving Jason time to finish the movie and cook something for the three of them. After an update on the girls, Tim told them how he made an excuse about his involvement in the plan to make Bruce explain it with a bit of detail. He told them how fast he ran away, afraid that Bruce might ask him for his insight. How he wanted as little to do with that craziness as possible. 

Jason and Roy were cracking up. Tim was his favorite by far. 

"fine, okay, that is not as complicated as I imagined it. Plus, we won't need to spend as much time together as I thought" Jason was looking at the faces of his two best friends trying to pick up some traces of worry or concern but he couldn't find any. 

"I think I'm gonna do it. What do you say Tim? Ready to see me at your fancy parties?" Jason was smiling. He had his concerns, but he was also pretty excited.

With a smile so pure on his face that made his eyes shine, Tim answered "Welcome to the family!"


	5. Lunch meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Bruce have lunch together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread the last chapter and in was awful I'm so sorry!  
> I imagined this amazing thing and when I write it, I transform it into garbage.  
> I tryed to me more specific about how the characters feel and their actions and I think it's getting better.  
> Trust someone to tell me if I made things worse!

Monday arrived and Jason decided he was going to be an early riser, especially since he and Roy had skip patrol. After their talk, the three of them played some cards until Tim left, and then he and Roy went to sleep. They sleep together every time they stay at Jason's safe houses. Having two mattresses was a waste of space, and the couch had the ability to remove the motricity from your left arm. 

Jason could tell that his friend, unlike him, had slept like a baby. He was a bit restless and spent half the night tossing and turning. It was justified since he had an important lunch today after all. Jason decided to give up on sleep and just start making breakfast. Cooking really helped him to calm down and he had Alfred alone to thank. He taught him everything he knew. 

The idea of living with Alfred again crossed his mind. Could he move into the manor again? Was Roy welcome there? What about Red Hood? He hasn't killed anyone in a while, but that didn't mean he wasn't doing it again if the situation called for it. 

He had to talk about these concerns with Bruce. If they started this just so Bruce could reject him in a couple of months, his heart was gonna break and his madness was going to do something he will regret forever. Images of a bloody Tim swirling through his mind. 

"Your face is doing something funny" Roy was walking past him with a smirk and an empty mug, ready to fill it up with the fresh coffee Jason just made. "I don't understand why, but the only quality items in all your safe houses are stuck inside the fridge".

Jason smiled, never taking his eyes from the stove. "I was thinking about my lunch today," he turned off the stove and started to plate the food. "help me take this to the table"

Roy took the plates and started arranging them on the table as he said "Everything is going to be fine, he'll propose with a really big rock and you'll be happy forever. Plus, I wanna be the best men" Roy had a huge grin just before taking a bite of his food and talking with his mouth full "this is delicious".

"You are a fucking pig, swallow your food before talking. And he didn't get me a ring don't be ridiculous". This was just for show, they'll probably just elope and the whole thing will be over. 

After finishing breakfast they decided to train for a couple of hours, but when they looked at the time, it was almost eleven. 

"Shit, I'm running late" Jason left Roy standing in the center of the mat and ran to take a shower. He got out of the bathroom with some jeans, his combat boots, and a red long sleeve T-shirt. He hopped on his bike, put on his helmet and ran to meet Bruce as fast as he could.

Jason arrived ten minutes late, and when he looked through the window, he saw Bruce already inside sitting in a booth.

Bruce saw Jason through the window and waited until he was seated to talk. "jason" he said while nodding his head.

"What's up old man?" Jason was nervous, he had a serious look on his face while fidgeting in his seat. 

Bruce was looking at him with the same gaze he used in crime scenes and it was only worsening Jason's distress. Until he said "do you need to use the restroom?"

What? "What?" Sometimes Bruce asked the nonsensical things, throwing Jason off and leaving him confused as shit. He had no idea what Bruce was thinking most of the time. "Why would you even ask me that?"

Bruce was confused, why was Jason so restless then? When he was little he used to move like that everytime he needed to pee. Maybe his son was embarrassed about him noticing? He decided not to comment on it any further just in case. 

At that moment, the waitress arrived at their table with two plates, one of those strangely contained Jason's favorite, and two glasses with orange juice.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered for both of us" Bruce looked impassive as ever. Jason just needed to get this over with. He looked at Bruce and said "Tim told me about the plan and I have some questions I need to ask before anything" his previous concerns swirling into his mind. He took a bite of his food and when he was about to continue, Bruce surprised him by putting a little box beside his plate.

"Alfred called to my attention that I should have asked you this in private. Also, that I should have told you what I had planned. I'm-" Jason thought he saw doubt in Bruce's expressions. He had never seen the man falter before. "I'm sorry" Bruce lowered his gaze into his hands. "You can ask whatever you need, I also got you this in case you said yes"

Jason couldn't believe what had come out of Bruce's mouth. This was becoming a trend. A really annoying trend, Bruce surprised him for the best. An apology? This was too much for Jason's heart. 

He saw Bruce push the little box closer to him so he picked it up and opened it. Was Bruce trying to kill him? The ring - Bruce had got him a fucking ring - was the most beautiful thing Jason had ever seen before. Black and red and breathtaking. 

At that moment, Jason couldn't think. All his previous concerns were completely forgotten as his eyes flooded with unshed tears. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, looked at Bruce in the eyes and said in the most light tone he could muster "sure old men, all marry you". That was when he was rewarded with one of the most sincere and beautiful smiles he's seen in Bruce's face in a long time. He was completely screwed. 


	6. Some sugar for the sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is a pinning mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and coments ❤  
> I can't believe there is actual people reading this
> 
> Writing is hard and I don't know what I'm doing so... This is not so funny, sorry.   
> Next chapter is the gala though, so I'm hoping that the promise of future flirting soothes your souls.
> 
> Also, don't want to spoil anything, but I want to clarify. Jason and Roy are purely platonic and gonna stay that way. I'm going to use their relationship to get Jason talking about his sexuality.

Lunch had gone well and Bruce had a bright smile on his face. He was happy Jason said yes. It was important to him that his son was an official part of the family. At the end of the day, Jason hadn't asked a single question, and Bruce decided to take this as a good faith sign on his behalf. Jason trust him still after all they'd been through. 

When he arrived at the manor after work, the only one in the house was Alfred who welcomed him into the house with a cup of his favorite tea. 

"Master Bruce, I take it lunch went well" said his butler with a smirk while placing some home made cookies beside his cup. 

Bruce just nodded before taking a sip, and after that, he told Alfred everything about his lunch with Jason. 

"...and he did that thing he used to do when he was little, when he needed to use the bathroom but didn't want to stop training? Where he can't stop moving his legs. It was endearing to think he grew up so much but is still the same Jay" Bruce thought that the love for his kids was showing on his face, but for some reason Alfred's face was doing something funny. He trusted Alfred to voice when something was bothering him so he continued. "I don't know if he liked the ring though, he looked a bit sad when he said yes. His eyes were misted. What do you think?" trust Alfred to identify emotions with bare descriptions of gestures Bruce was waiting for an answer that didn't come right away. 

Alfred looked… concern? But only for a moment, then he said "If I had to guess master Bruce, I think I saw Jason fidgets sometimes while being preoccupied. He's a grown men now and you should know that by now" 

Was Alfred scolding at him? "I know Alfred, all my kids have grown up" he had lost so much time. 

"I need to ask you a favor, master Bruce. I want you to remember that they are not yours and they are not kids either". Alfred looked serious. And Bruce was baffled. What? "Alfred, with all do…" Bruce was shocked. Was Alfred really shushing him with his hand?

Alfred didn't seem to note his distress or didn't seem to mind. Of course they were his kids! 

He continued "I know they are family, and I know that you love them deeply. Just as much as I love you. But I need you to remember that neither of them - except for master Damian - are yours or kids for that matter"

Bruce continues to look at Alfred with his brow furrowed.

"They had families before you, and your blood does not run through their veins. I'll be a lot more at ease if you promise me that you'll think about what I just said. You should consider it for future references" Alfred raised an eyebrow as he said that, and once he was finished he left the kitchen without looking back. Leaving Bruce by himself in his confusion and irritation. What was that about? 

With night came patrol, and everyone was out in their respective parts of town. The talk over the coms was good and light since crime had been low lately, and that was why they wrapped up early allowing everyone to have a good night's sleep. Except for Jason. 

Jason had completely messed up, he was so overwhelmed about Bruce getting him a ring and how thoughtful the design of the ring was. Plus Bruce apologizing? What the fuck? The thing was, he had forgotten about every single one of the things he wanted to ask, all his concerns disappearing as he just went for it. 

After saying his goodbye to Bruce around 14.30pm, with the promise of meeting him again later that week, he took a long ride on his motorcycle to try and clear his head. After that didn't work. Like, at all, he went back to his safehouse. He could always count on Roy to help him organize his thoughts. 

When he got to the crappy apartment he found Roy napping on the couch the bastard, and decided to wake him up by throwing him a pillow to the face. 

"What the fuck Jay!" Roy looked close to a hard attack when he woke up. Good. 

"I'm having an existential crisis and you are napping? You deserve this and you know it" Jason lifted Roy's feet from the couch before sitting down, after that, he accommodated them on his lap. 

"You are an ass..." was the sleepy response he got, at the same time a pillow was thrown into his face. Jason cought it though, with an all knowing expression.

"Well, since you aren't going to ask me… Lunch went well, so I guess I'm getting married in a couple of weeks with the most beautiful fucking ring that exist on the face of the earth" Jason grumble the last part at the same time he cover his face with his hands. He didn't want to see Roy's face. 

"What the fuck?!? He got you a big rock after all?!? I knew he had some manners! Alfred raised him after all..."

Jason lifted his face from his hands to fase a shit eating grin. Jason sighs before he said "That's the thing though, Alfred had nothing to do with it, I call him to thank him after leaving the deli and he told me it was all Bruce's idea like, he had it craft specially for me" saying that out loud make him feel funny things in his chest. He was so screwed. 

"So how is it?"

"what?"

"The ring..." Roy's face had exasperation written all over it. 

Come on Jason, get a grip of yourself. "It was fucking gorgeous, of black gold with some pretty big rubies. I was so shocked that I just said yes and forgot about all the things I needed to ask!" he growled while spreading a bit deeper into the couch. Like hell he is telling Roy he cried a little. 

After talking a bit more, Jason was sure his friend must have sensed his distress, because from thin air he produced a copy of pride and prejudice and ofer to read it to him to take his mind off things. All Jason could think about was Bruce's bright and beautiful smile after he said yes. 

Before leaving for patrol, Jason called Tim. He needed insight from someone who knew Bruce as well as he did. They talked for about half an hour until Tim started laughing "You are so screwed" were his last words to Jason before he was hanged up on. Fuck. 

On wednesday Jason received a text from Bruce with all the info for the gala, and the next day, a package arrived with work clothes and other necessities. At that point, all he could focus on was on that beautiful ring and that fucking beautiful smile. He was definitely screwed and there was nothing he could do about it.


	7. Fase 1: complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They flirt at each other and then some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official. I have no idea what I'm doing.

Two weeks had passed and suddenly, the Saturday of the gala had arrived. Oracle was in charge of Gotham with the birds of prey since the whole bat family was obligated to attend the event. Everyone including Jason. 

The plan was simple. He was assigned to be at the open bar serving drinks while Bruce flirted with him. He was supposed to flirt back and, at the end of his shift, to leave the museum in Bruce's arm. Except for one little detail, every single one of his siblings were asses. 

Tim had texted earlier that day to ofer Jason half of his profit in a bet. Abet about him. And about Bruce. 

As it turns out, they were having a real blast to his expenses about the whole marriage thing, and placed a bet on tonight's event. Cass had two thousand on Bruce being awkward and Jason having to make the move, Dick had fifty bucks on Bruce having to work for it since Jason would be playing hard to get, Damian had five thousand on Jason not showing up, fucking ass, and Tim had call Damian's money on Jason playing gay chiken and making Bruce uncomfortable on porpous. Jason really wanted those $2500 from the spawn, besides, making Bruce uncomfortable sounded like fun. 

He arrived early at his poste and started serving the random patrons through the evening, obviously Bruce was the last one to arrive, showing up fashionably late.

After making rounds and talking with everyone important, Bruce espotted Jason and looked at him hungrily from head to toe. The show was on. 

Bruce excused himself from the chatting he was engaged in, and walked straight to the open bar to take a seat. As soon as his eyes were on Jason's, he threw his most charming Brucie Wayne smile. 

"Hello, gorgeous"

"Good evening Mr Wayne, what can I get you?" Jason had a weird grin on his face and suddenly Bruce felt worrie on the pit of his stomach. Maybe Jason changed his mind? He didn't let anything that wasn't desire to show on his expression though. 

"I could really use your phone number and your name, beautiful" Another of Brucie's smiles and a wink. This was pretty standard in his public life, the flirting came natural by now. It was a bit weird flirting with his son but he had definitely done stranger things, so he managed just fine. 

"Why Mr Wayne, why do you need my phone number when we can talk right now?" Jason sent a wink in his direction and Bruce was still worried, but in a different way. Jason's tone was salacious as well as his gaze. 

"I'm Jason Peters and I'm here to serve you, in any way you want me to"

Bruce didn't let his uneasy to show, this wasn't exactly what they had talked about, but it wasn't that far fetched either, you usually didn't become an eye candy by being shy.

"Nice to meet you Jay, can you get me a Scotch? Also, can you tell me how old are you? One can never be too careful" People were starting to note their interactions. Good. 

"I'm 23" said Jason before giving Bruce his usual apple juice and barely gracing his hand. "I'm old enough to do what I want, when I want it, in any way you'll want me to" 

Okay, this settles it. Bruce was definitely confused and he couldn't run away. Great. 

He took a sip from his fake whisky to buy some time and try to relax a little. His Brucie facade never wavering. "I want you alone and all to myself baby, when is your shift ending?"

Jason inclined over the bar and put his face so close to Bruce's that their noses were barely touching. "I leave in an hour. Do you want us to close the deal with a kiss, daddy?" What was Jason doing? Maybe he was sick? His face looked a bit warm and had some pink on his cheeks too. He will check his temperature once they get to the hotel. He moved his face back a few centimeters, since their lips were almost touching, and used as an excuse the need to swallow the rest of his drink. Then he answered "we don't need to close the deal, I trust you Jay. I'll come back in an hour" he grabbed Jason's hand, kissed it lightly, and runed for his life. He was heading to talk to a group of beautiful women, everyone of them giving him filtration gazes, when he spotted his four children in a hidden corner looking straight at Jason with their mouths opened. They look like they were having fun though, so he chose to ignore the fact that none of them were mingling. 

The hour passed so slowly that it felt like five, but when it did, Bruce excused himself and left to meet again with Jason at the front of the bar. Bruce was putting a hand on Jason's lower back as he did with all his conquest when he felt… Was that a hand on his ass?? Something weird was going on, something that needed to be addressed as soon as they were alone. He never showed his discomfort though, it was actually kind of nice not to have some random stranger groping at him for a change. Tonight he was reading a good book, and maybe asking Jason if he was up to reading together. 

Bruce had one of his true smiles now. His kid was coming home. 

When they got inside the car, they were greeted by Alfred who congratulated them on their scheme, since pictures of the both of them were already circulating through the internet. Obviously, Bruce had a plan in case that no one at the party dared to take pictures of them, but he could always rely on the rich to be the worst gossipers. 

They got out of the car with Alfred's farewell and stepped inside the luxurious hotel. Jason was all over him, which provoque too all knowing looks from the staff, and some cámara flashes. He was proud of Jason for his commitment with the role.

Jason stepped aside once they closed the door of the suit. "So what now old man? How long should we stay in here?" Bruce could still see some warmth on Jason's face, but it was definitely returning to his natural color so he blamed his previous flusternes on the busy night as a bartender.

"We stay the night here and leave together in the morning, I'll drop you off at your building around ten" Bruce picked his book from the inside poquet of his jacket and showed it to Jason. "Have you read this? We could read together if you want" they hadn't read together in… ten years? God, that was too long. He really hoped Jason said yes. 

"I… yes I have… it's really good. I… I'd love to" Jason wasn't looking at him, instead he went to lay on the double couch, leaving Bruce to sit alone in one of the chairs. He sat, opened the book, and started reading out loud.

After finishing chapter 2, Bruce started to note Jason's bags under his eyes. He closed the book while saying "you can go to sleep if you want", and saw Jason murmuring something at the same time as he stood up, and went to bed. He wanted to read some more, but after half an hour, he could still see Jason fidgeting on the bed. "Jason? What is it?" Bruce tried to sound concern, he was concern, but he always sounded stern for some reason. 

"nothing" was Jason's mumble response, Bruce waited patiently. "seriously, nothing. It's stupid, don't worry about it" 

When he realized that he wasn't getting anymore from Jason, Bruce tried again "you are obviously tired and you keep moving around, just tell me what is it"

Jason was doing something with his face and since Alfred wasn't there, he would never know what it ment. 

"it's nothing really, just… you need to promise not to laugh" when Bruce raised one eyebrow Jason continued "it's just the first time I sleep alone in some time now. Roy has been living with me for the last couple of months and I… it helps… with the nightmares I meen" Bruce could tell Jason face was pink now, maybe he was embarrassed of talking about his relationship with Roy? He should know, Bruce wouldn't care about who his son was dating. 

"would it help if I sleep with you?"

Jason started coughing for some reason. "Yeah, I… you don't have to if you don't want… "

That was all that Bruce needed to hear. He stood up and went to sit on the bed next to Jason with his back against the headboard. "Do you want me to read out loud until you fall asleep?"

"yeah, sure. Thanks" from this angle he couldn't see Jason's face. He opened up his book again, and continued with his reading until he could hear light snoring coming from his right. He closed the book, put it on the nightstand and got under the covers where he fell asleep almost right away. He didn't mention it to Jason but he too, slept better with someone by his side. 

In the morning they redressed and headed outside where Alfred was waiting for them to take them home. 

Jason got out of the car when they arrived at his building, and when he entered his apartment, he was welcomed by two very mischievous pairs of eyes. 

Tim offered Jason a cup of coffee while Roy just blatantly said "So? From one to ten, how much fun did you had last night?" Jason rolled his eyes. At least he had 2500 reasons to feel a little better


	8. Fase 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm no expert, but 76 kudos are a LOT of kudos, so thank you so much ❤
> 
> I still don't know what I'm doing and I think they might be a little OC.   
> I think they went a long way to be who they are now, and have the kind of relationships they have with each other. They are really just tired of the drama.

A ten. If Jason should put a number on his night, it would definitely be a ten. It was hard to give a lower grade to a night where an amazing book was involved, where Bruce fucking Wayne read to him and slept by his side to scared the nightmares away. 

He had to refrain from kissing Bruce at the gala, his lips almost touching until they broke apart. He tried to make Bruce uncomfortable as much as he could without crossing any important line, but still waiting for the moment where explaining his brother's bet would be a necessity. That moment never came. Which could only mean that Bruce trusts his judgment. That revelation made him feel something warm in his chest. He was so fucking screwed, it wasn't even funny anymore. 

Jason told all of this to Tim and Roy, completely sure that they wouldn't judge him. "it was all your fault. And yours too, ass hole".

Roy was a bit offended "and what did I do? It was him with his greed that got you into this new level of mess" Jason saw him pointing a finger at Tim's face while making his puppy eyes, the bastard wasn't fooling anyone.

Tim tried to defend himself "it was obviously not greed since I'm filthy rich plus, I just came here with a proposition. I didn't twist his arm or anything, and to be fair, he was already in a mess" Tim tried to remove Roy's finger from his face. 

"you two are to blame for this. If you wouldn't have picked a fight with Oliver I wouldn't have gotten used to sleeping with someone, and you…" Jason now turns from Roy to look at Tim "you knew how much I enjoy messing with the Demon, you knew I wouldn't say no" Damian deserved it for being a brat. 

Roy threw himself at Jason, hugging him really tight "is this you saying that you love me and that you missed me, Jay?"

Tim looked offended now "how come Roy gets the 'I love sleeping with you' while I get the 'you manipulated me' speech? This is so unfair!" Jason and Roy looked at each other and, at the same time, jumped over Tim so that he could get hugs too. 

They hung up at the apartment until lunch, when the three of them ate together one of Alfred's recipes executed by Jason almost flawlessly. Roy had a commitment, so he left after helping with the dishes, leaving Tim and Jason at the apartment by themselves. They had divided the profits of their scam. A $1000 each from Cass, $2500 from the demon spawn and $25 bucks from Dick who, for some reason, refused to use Bruce's money for anything that wasn't related to vigilantism.

Jason needed to clear his head, and what a better way to do it than by helping some of Narrow's most neglected by the city? "Come on Tim, we are going to buy some adorable baby clothes and take it to the woman's shelter from across the street". Tim only nodded with a smile before they left the building. 

While picking between superman's or flash's onesies, his phone rang. Bruce was texting him the addresses, days and times where they should meet for their bouts of fake sex, and Jason prosedded to tell Tim while sighing. This was just the beginning, and he was already exhausted.

After hours of shopping and tea at the shelter with lots of baby holding, they went back to the apartment to find Roy already there. They put on a movie as a background noise, and laid together with the pretense of watching it. That was until Roy decided to tease Jason with the pictures taken at the gala and the lobby of the hotel.

"so tell me Jay, is Bruce's ass as firm as it looks?" the glint on his eyes and the smirk on his face talked about his mischief. Tim started laughing as Jason felt his face heating up, he faked bravado though. "Yes, it actually is. You should feel his arms though, he's in really good shape for an old man"

Tim must have confused something in his face because what he heard next, was not something he thought he would hear leaving from Tim's mouth and addressed to him. "Don't act so surprised, Jay. We've seen him naked many times, plus, he's Batman. Even if you hadn't, you still could know he's in good shape" Jason was beyond mortified, in all his years as Roy's friend, that was the only secret he hid from him. That, and the time he broke his bow and blamed it on Tornado. The good old times… It wasn't that he was intentionally withholding information, it just slipped his mind. 

"ohmygod!" Roy was absolutely having the best time. Son of a bi- "you never mention that Jay! I feel like I'm missing out now" 

Well, he was already flustered. "I wasn't paying too much attention at the moment, sorry" Jason made an apologetic gesture while beginning a search for pictures of Bruce in the Calvin Clain campaign from ten years ago or so, and gaved Roy his phone. "now you won't be missing out any more, this are a bit old, but he's pretty much the same"

Roy looked shocked before he meet Tim's eyes and sayd indignantly "you are sharing a shower with this man and you don't seem fazed at all, I mean, what the fuck?" Tim met Roy's gaze and shrugged "he's my dad, I mean…" Now Tim was looking at Jason before continuing as if asking permission. "I'm not like Jay... Bruce took me in when I was very little and he's being my dad ever since. I know we are not related but he raised me and adopted me and I didn't die so…" Tim was now smiling at Jason now, talking about his death so casually always maked them laugh and appreciate how long they've come in their relationship. 

"Thank god you didn't, replacement. Since you are not as awesome as I am, I bet you wouldn't have been able to come back" Jason smirked before realizing the shift in the atmosphere. Tim and Roy locked eyes with each other and then they looked at Jason with what appeared to be concern. 

"Jay… we've meaning to ask you. About the pit... I mean.. we know what happened last time and- we worry that Bruce might do something and unintentionally set it off…"

Well, Jason knew that this was coming. "I'm fine" he tried to convey his honesty on his face, but his friends were still looking a bit worried. "really, I'm fine. I felt some of the pit when Bruce went to talk with all those women, but it wasn't too intense. I just needed to show the people at the gala that Bruce was with me and it died out. A couple of years ago I would have shot everyone there" Jason was chuckling now. He was happy and relieved of all the progress he had achieved over the years. 

Roy and Tim gazed at each other again, but now they looked like they were plotting against him. Then Roy said "is that why you touched his ass so thoroughly in front of all those people?"

Jason felt his jah drop before recovering his footing and hitting them with his pillow. 

*

Bruce was happy with the night's resolution. Jason looked like he was acting a tad strange, but after seeing some of the photos from the paper that morning, Bruce concluded that Jason had made the right move. He was impressed with his son's commitment and foresight with the plan, since Bruce hadn't anticipated how important physical intimacy was going to be. 

He was glad that he had not to mention anything at the time, especially because it ended up being not so bad after all. He had been groped in public by strangers many times, and Jason's groping, if you could call it that way, was nothing like that. Jason pretended to touch him everywhere, while at the same time, being very mindful of Bruce's boundaries. Only touching his ass when they were leaving the gala. 

Bruce was Still having breakfast on the kitchen island when Damian showed up with his brows furrowed and his clipped lips. "I can't believe you let Todd touch you like that. This plan is propostruos and I forbid you to continue with the charade. We certainly don't need Todd to be a family". Bruce was about to answer when Dick too, entered the kitchen and sat next to him. "come on little D, Bruce is a grown man and can date whoever he wants" now Damian was scowling and Dick was chuckling at the same time as Tim sat in front of Dick "Dick is right demon, plus Jason is hot and young and way to out of Bruce's league, he's lucky Jason's giving him the time of day" and now Dick was full on laughing. His kids were the worst. "the three of you know, this is just for show" he gave what he thought was a menacing look to the three of them. It didn't seem to work though. 

Come on B, we are not saying you need to marry him but… oh wait, that is exactly what we are saying" Dick was having a really good time. "looks like you found yourself a keeper". Bruce growls while running for his life, he still could hear Tim's and Dick's laughter and Damian's complains as he walk out of the kitchen. 

When he arrived at the study, he checked his calendar before making some planning. Fase 1 went well, so now they needed to move to Fase 2, moving to a one night stand to a casual sexual relationship. Fase 3 was dating, fase 4 was making it public and fase 5 was marriage. 

He texted Jason who replied right away with an affirmative response. 

In the next two weeks, they were supposed to meet a total of six times. Alfred took care of tipping the press so they managed to appear in multiple papers who speculated with their relationship. 

In the next 6 times they met, they finished 3 books and woke up entangled with each other a total of 2 times. 

Now it was time for fase 3.


	9. Stupid dinfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I never exactly set up an update schedule but I may have mislead you and I'm sorry.   
> I had figured out the first part (1/3) and the last part (3/3). The thing is, now we are are the middle and I have squat, so updates will be a little more far between.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and specially to this beautiful soul who comments all the chapters, thank you so much ❤

It was Sunday. Patrol was a quiet affair. About two month ago, the massive break out at Arkham had set loose most of the rough gallery. About one month ago, the bats had managed to take them all back to the asylum. That made patrolling pretty boring, it also made them wrap it up at an early hour.

Jason was with Tim in Chinatown when Dick's voice cracked over the coms.

Nightwing: everything's quiet, do we wrap it up? 

Batgirl: already at home, loosers.

Robin: Tsk. Batgirl, you need to write and file your report. 

Batgirl: Sorry baby bat, I'm asleep.

Jason laughed with his com open, Damian sounded annoyed and Steph was making him mad on purpose. He liked steph very much. 

Batman: Let it go Robin. Robin and I are heading to the cave, meet the rest of you there. I'll expect your report tomorrow morning Batgirl.

Batgirl: Copy and over Bats. 

Red Robin: Copy that, hood and me are on the way. 

Since Jason and Tim had decided on patrolling together, they took only one bike. At the moment Tim was driving while Jason was in the back. 

Nightwing: Excellent! Who's up for some family breakfast? 

Jason gave Tim some taps on his leg. "are you kidding me?" in Morse code and everyone could hear Tim's chuckles. They had decided on this method of communication to make fun of the bats while they were around, Roy still couldn't get the hang of it. 

Red hood: Sorry to be the one to brake it to you wing, but it's the fucking middle of the night. 

Sometimes Dick had the stupidest ideas… 

Black Bat: I could eat

Nightwing: That's the spirit! One down, four to go. What do you say little D? 

Robin: I refuse to enable you in your delusion. I'm going to sleep.

Red Robin: You can't have breakfast so early, Wing. 

Nightwing: Fine. We can have dinfast. 

Jason snorted and he could hear the chuckles over the com. Yeah, the stupidest ideas it is. 

Red hood: That is not a thing! 

Nightwing: Yes it is. I just said it and used it in a sentence. You are just mad you didn't come up with it yourself. What do you say B?

Batman: I have work to do. 

Agent A: I remind you sir, that you missed dinner. 

Red robin: Busted! 

Agent A: That goes to you too, sir. 

Red Robin: Fuck

Batman: Language!

Red Robin: Sorry, B

Red Hood: Why is there no one in this family who can have at least three fucking meals?

Agent A: Watch your language master…

Red Hood: Sorry A. 

Nightwing: So Batman and Red are in. Now we just need Robin and Hood. Pretty please? We haven't had family dinfast in like forever!

Red Robin: That's because that's not a thing! 

Robin: tsk… I'm not going to acknowledge the existence of dinfast, whatever that is. 

Agent A: I believe it would be the night's equivalent to brunch, young master. And I want you all to know that asistense is now mandatory. Is that clear? 

Red hood: Yeah, alfi. 

Batman: Clear

Black Bat: Clear

Robin: Fine… 

Red Robin: Clear

Nightwing: Super!

*

Everyone arrived at the cave, some with more enthusiasm than others, but every report was completed and filed by 3.30a.m. They took turns to shower as they finished with their task and the two last ones were Jason and Bruce. 

Jason waited until everyone was finished, so he could write his report without someone breathing on his neck. Those people were a pain in the ass sometimes. Obviously, that didn't apply to Bruce, who waited patiently so he could be the last, that way, he could make sure everyone's work was done to his standards to be at peace with his control freaknes. 

Jason was still washing his hair at the time Bruce stepped into the communal showers and started to strip down. Tim's comment from a couple of weeks ago rang into his mind and made it impossible to not take a peek. 

Bruce's body was beautiful in a way that showed all the ward work put into his vigilantism. Every muscle and every scar told a story about sacrifice, and Jason couldn't help to be mesmerized. 

Stupid Tim and his "you can see Bruce's naked body any time" had made him pay atention. Until he heard Bruce's voice asking him something? "What?" he had lost track of time and Bruce looked… worried? Fuck, he was busted. 

"I said that you don't need to worry, it looks worse than it is'' Bruce's voice was soft, the same as his eyes. Now Jason realized that he was caught starting and felt his face heating. Plus, Bruce's words made no sense. He furrowed his brows while asking "what does?" and now he looked like an idiot. He needed to pay attention dammit.

Bruce was still staring at him, with a little confusion in his face now, when said "the scars, I know they look bad. You don't need to pretend you didn't see them"

Well, this was interesting. The good news was how far off Bruce's interpretation of his staring was. The bad news was that he made him uncomfortable. And was Bruce being self-consiente? His gaze was now downcast and that was fucking adorable. 

Jason needed to pass his embarrassment, and reassure this beautiful man. "I didn't mean to ster, sorry. Plus it's not that bad, I hope I'll look like you when i reach your old age". Jason was grinning on the outside while freaking nervous on the inside, hoping Bruce didn't read too much into being called easy on the eye. Thanks to his honesty, he was now the receiver of one of the most beautiful smiles he's ever seen. A smile that was directed at him a lot lately, when they were spending time together on their own as they worked on their plan. 

They had reached solid ground about a year ago, but since this all madness had started, they had grown a lot more close. The intimacy of the whole thing was making Jason a bit restless. Dreaming of things he couldn't ask, with a man who didn't love him in the same way he did.

"Jason?" 

What the.. He spaced out. Again. This was becoming a patron at this point. 

After clearing his throat, Jason looked at Bruce's big deep eyes and sayd "What is it?" 

"You must be tired, go upstairs and have some dinfast before going to bed." was Bruce smirking at him? "You can sleep here if you like…" 

Yeah, that's not going to happen… Jason tried to interrupt Bruce before the conversation could take another unexpected turn, unfortunately he was interrupted back before finishing his sentence "look Bruce, I…"

"you don't need to sleep alone if you don't want to. You can sleep with me or I can stay in your room."

Bruce said they could sleep together? At the manor? With everyone here? He felt hot on his face. This was not a conversation to be having naked. Jason turned off the water, grabbed a towel and started walking to the lookers at the same time an answer left his lips "I'll think about it!" he said.

Didn't look back as he ran away. Out of the cabe and in to the kitchen, to eat this stupid and made up meal. Fuck Bruce and his gorgeous face. 


	10. RIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely random stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late as I promised so yey me!   
> This is tough, I started this chapter 3 times and it was horrible so write what you know it's the saying. Yes, my actual plant is dyeing.  
> If you are reading this, you are a ray of sunshine. ❤

Bruce was left alone, standing naked in the middle of the communal showers asking himself what went wrong that made Jason run away. Thinking about their interaction while soaping up his chest, he reached a conclusion. Jason was embarrassed. He had made Jason feel embarrassed. 

Of course his son was ashamed of needing help to keep the nightmares away, especially since he didn't know, nightmares were a common trait among the family. Bruce wasn't sure about Tim, but Dick and Damian had nightmares as well. Obviously Jason didn't have this information. 

He would make sure to tell Jay this, and to cover his scars from now on. 

Bruce looked down, while washing his body, and took a deep breath. Sometimes he forgets the way his scars look like, after ten years as a vigilante, self consciousness was definitely not one of his treats. It wasn't his intention to make his kids worried. Well, there was nothing he could do now… he'll keep it in mind for next time. 

Bruce rinsed all the soap and shampoo, and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, then he headed to the kitchen to have dinfast with his kids. 

Dick always had the stupidest ideas, but his heart was always in the right place. 

*

Before Bruce could reach the kitchen, he was startled by all the noise coming from there. He really hope this wasn't Damian trying to kill one of his brothers again (coff* Tim *coff). It would be a bold move to perform an asessination attempt in front of Alfred… What if Alfred was in the green house?  _ Fuck _ .

Bruce hurried to the kitchen to find... nothing.  _ What?  _ They all looked okay. None of them was bleeding, none of them had weapons drawn. That's when he started to pay attention to the word hidden among the screams. 

"I can't believe it's death!" Tim's sounded in deastres but looked fine. 

Jason on the other hand was laughing like crazy. "how can you not believe it when you can see the rotten from here!"

Damian was even a part of the conversation "nothing good can come from that clon, this is a sign"

"That wasn't from the clon- I mean Conner, I brought this one to replace the last one!" Dick was laughing and talking really loud too. 

Bruce was just staring at his kids from the entryway, who hadn't even noticed him, having a blast around the corps.

"This keeps getting better! You killed more than one?" Now Jason looked from Tim to Alfred, who had only been limited to finish his cooking while watching the whole thing. "Why didn't you help him take care of that stupid plant?" 

Bruce could see Jason's big smile, a smile that was not common enough. Yet. 

"You know master Jason, it is not my job to care for a plant that symbolizes the growing friendship between master Conner and master Timothy"

"Your relationship must end, the plant has spoken" Damian said.

Dick was trying to help, but it didn't look like he was succeeding. "come on Dami, we looked it up last time and SOPs are bitches. Don't worry Timy, will pick a new one later".

"you can't give a plan to tend, to someone so self-neglective as Drake, and expect it to live. The clone was definitely giving him a message"

Jason was holding his stomach while bursting with laughter "that used to be a string of pearls? You completely destroyed it! You need to butt chug these assholes or they'll die on you!" and everyone stopped, leaving Jason to laugh on his own. 

After noticing this, Jason scolded his expression declaring that plants are good for mental health so he gave it a try to soothe the pit. Unfortunately green was definitely not soothing for him and he had to give it up.

Bruce watched this whole scene from the door. This was what he wanted. This was the end game. He had to let his insecurities aside and step up for Jason and for all his children. His family was worth it. 

*

After dinfast, Jason was called by Bruce into the study. They took their seats and started discussing the next stage of the plan. 

Dick's birthday was coming and so was Christmas. Martha Wayne's Winter gala was the place where the two festivities were combined, and therefore, the perfect opportunity to present themselves as a couple. 

"Before we do this, we need to establish what kind of relationship we are going to have. I prefer it if we present ourselves as monogamous, as it would save me from sleeping around. That being said, I'm not going to force you to hide your relationship so it's your call"

Jason was amazed. For some things Bruce was so clumsy, but gave him a mission and the guy was straight to the point.  _ Wait… what relationship?  _ He surely didn't want to sleep around either. "monogamous sounds good to me, old men" he wasn't as smooth as Bruce was, he was fidgeting with his hands. Stupid Tim and stupid Roy, now he couldn't stop thinking about naked Bruce. 

"...I want him to feel welcomed, is that alright?"

_ Oops,  _ "excuse me, what? I got distracted" stupid Tim and Roy… 

Bruce looked like he was trying to be patient "I want Roy to feel welcomed here"

"oh, yeah, sure. Why would you want that?" it looked like Bruce had talked for a long time before Jason realized he wasn't listening…  _ oops.  _

"look Jason, this is your house whether you choose to live here or not, and I want you to feel comfortable enough to bring whoever you want over. Okay?"

Jason swallow, this was a sweet thing to hear and he was not prepared for it. Whenever Bruce pulled something like this off, Jason remembered why he fell in love in the first place. "yeah, sure, whatever. I'll bring Roy over." Praying Bruce didn't notice the lack of eye contact. "I guess I'm going home now, B"

Jason got up and started to walk to the door when Bruce surprised him by grabbing his wrist. "wait Jay, stay over. I picked a new book for us to read"

And he was dead, Bruce had THOSE eyes. Jason roll his eyes out of spite and asked "what did you choose?"

Bruce was grinning ear to ear "pride, prejudice and zombies" they both started laughing. God, he had laughed so much in a short amount of time that his cheeks hurted. "I can't believe you got that shit! Please tell me it a PDF"

"Jay, I'm rich. Of course I got the book" and fine. A little reading before going home sounded like a good idea. 

They headed together to the master bedroom, where they read it until, without realizing it, fell asleep. And that is how Damian found them…


	11. Stupid Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supoused to be longer but I'm inpatient so I split it in two.   
> Also, this was not what I had planed for this chapter but Jason decided to have a small anxiety attack so... 
> 
> *let me know if this is shit and you can't understand it.   
> *I'm open for ideas and suggestions.
> 
> Thaks to the beautiful souls who are reading this

"What the fuck you little brat!"

That was the first thing Bruce heard after abruptly waking up to splatters of water on his face and the loss of Jason from his arms. Apparently, Damian had found them tangled on each other while sleeping and decided to take action into his own hands. 

"I can see your intentions, Todd? Stop seducing father!" 

_ What??  _ Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, tiredness still clinging to his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Demon? We were reading and fell asleep you crep! Stop spying on people while they sleep!"

God, it was too early (considering the time they fell asleep) to be handling this shit. Bruce rubbed his eyes with the hope it'll help him to finally wake up and cleaned the droplets of water from his face. He looked at Jason…  _ fuck.  _ Jason's upper half was completely soaked and his face was all red, probably from anger if he had to guess. 

After witnessing Jason's smile that morning, Bruce decided he wanted more family time like that, now reality was hitting him like a bucket of cold water, figuratively and literally. He needed to intervene as soon as last week.

"Would you stop you two? Damian, what do you think you are doing??"  _ Single parenting was hard.  _

After Damian's rant about how Jason was trying to shamelessly seduce him in front of everyone, and Bruce trying to explain Damian about boundaries, knocking on doors, and how reading in bed was his idea, Jason spoked up. 

"I'm too tired for this shit, I'm going home" Bruce could tell Jason was uncomfortable. You didn't need to be a genius to gader that from his body language. Against all ads, he had managed it somehow. Made Jason uncomfortable two times in one day.  _ Shit.  _ The worst thing, it wasn't even a day but a couple of hours. 

Bruce was failing again, he asked Jason to stay and now he was losing him. _What_ if _Jason regretted_ _the engagement??_ "Jay wait, I'm...'' _sorry... Please don't leave... Stay with us…_

"Don't worry old man, I'll be back" and Jason smiled at him.  _ Thank god.  _ Bruce could breathe again. He hadn't ruined everything after all. Smiling he said, "I'm hoping you bring Roy next time" Yes, bringing Jason's boyfriend would help with this nonsense Damian keeps on repeating. If Roy liked coming here, maybe Jason will have to keep coming back. 

"sure B, I'll ask him when I see him" Jason picked up his things very quickly and left, leaving Bruce sitting in a wet bed with his younger kid looking at him funny. 

"Fine, what is it? Spill it" Bruce gave Damian a stern look where he tried to focus all his annoyance and disapproval. This was going to be a long day for sure. Damian took his time to answer the question. In that time, Bruce rubbed his forehead and started to get up and ready for the day ahead. He stopped when his son started talking. 

"Don't you see, father? He is trying to shamelessly conquer your affection to mock all of us!" 

_ For god 's sake.  _ Hiding his eye rolling he decided to be forward. 

"Look Robin, first of all, this is none of your business, but if it makes you feel better, Jason already has a special someone so you have nothing to worry about. It's all pretend" the words  _ he's my kid  _ were on the tip of his tongue. He didn't say them though. Remembering Alfred's word he refrained from saying them out loud. 

The physical contact was a necessity to ensure the plan's success. Jason had made him realize that. It was hard, but he needed to keep that in mind. Jason was family, but he was not his son. 

"tsk, I'll have to take your word for it" Damian just got up and left the room leaving him even more confused.

He put the book away which had been left on the bed when they fell asleep, cleaned himself, and headed downstairs to see if there was some lunch waiting for him. The day was going to be long. Especially because it was just noon.

………..

_ Stupid brat.  _ Jason was resting like a baby when Damian woke him up and accused him of seducing Bruce!  _ What the fuck _ . He didn't even know where to begin if he decided he wanted to give it a try. Life always had something stored for him. Surviving on his own on the street, fighting crime beside Batman, dieing, coming back, training with the ligue, fighting for the cowl… the only times he seduced people, all he did was stand on a corner. 

Jason's mind was spiraling out of control. One thing led to another and suddenly he was seeing Tim in a pool of blood.

Jason was heading to his apartment on his bike, hoping for the drive to help clear his head. It wasn't working. He was dogging other vehicles at a fast speed on reflex. 

Did Damian know how Jason felt?  _ Shit _ … If Damian knew, Dick knew, and if the golden boy knew, Bruce definitely knew. 

_ Breath in… breath out… breath in… breath out.  _

Home. He needed to get home. He needed Roy. 

Jason got to his parking spot on autopilot and turned off his bike. He entered the building while taking off his helmet and headed straight to his apartment. 

"Roy? If you are here I'm gonna need you to answer now so I can stop freaking out!"

_ Close your eyes… breath in… breath out…  _

Jason heard Roy coming out of the bathroom and opened his eyes, spotting him with a towel around his waist and another one around his neck. _Thank god_. 

As soon as he could reach him, he hugged him tight and buried his face on his best friend's neck. The arms that surrounded him felt safe and helped him ground himself. 

"Jay? Babe? You're scaring me. What happened?" Roy's voice was calm and soothing, as were the hands petting his back. He took a deep breath before answering. "I think they know..."  _ Fuck my luck.  _


End file.
